Forever Lost
by eirea8
Summary: AU! Sam Manson is a troubled adult who just moved to Seattle and is... well, I suck at summary's. This will be good. Sam will meet Danny and, well you shall see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Sam POV.

Boy, don't I love getting transferred. I also love sarcasm… hence the last sentence. According to the defense attorney and jury of New York, I am mentally incompetent and unable to get through daily life without using aggression and violence. That is the reason I got transferred.

Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sam. Sam Manson. Oh, you want to call me something else? Go ahead, as long as you are all right with dying a slow painful death.

Anyhow… I am a private detective. I used to work in New York, but since I kind of almost burned one of bastards alive in the office who tried to rape me, I was transferred. Shocker. To the other fucking side of the country. Seattle.

Don't get me wrong I love Seattle. It is dark and gloomy and perfect for someone like me. You see, I'm an ultra recylco vegetarian and a goth. But the hassle of going through all of it is just… not what I need right now.

Me. Well, I'm about 5 foot 2 and have a very high metabolism, so I don't gain any weight. Ever. I'm 108 pounds and I'm 21. I have short raven black hair and lavender colored eyes. I know that may be weird. Deal with it, ass hat.

People find me frightening because of the piercings I have on my face. Also because of my makeup and tattoo's. And that I am pale. Also, because I wear all black and combat boots. I've been told by those few that will actually say something to me, that I am not very appealing to look at, but I would be if I wore colors, got a tan and was nicer. Go to hell.

People don't like me. I could care less, since I despise the entire human race, except for my grandma. I hate attention. I hate people and I hate being socially connected.

Back to my story… when I was younger I was generally a normal kid. But when I was 14, Mr. asshole, who is better known as my son of a bitch stepfather Carl, sold me to a prostitution camp thing.

I don't really know the professional term for the hellhole, but long story short, there are guys who pay to get in and they get to do anything they want to you. Literally. When I was 17, I escaped and let's just say I got even, and I made sure it was the longest experience of pain Carl would ever have. That's when my excuse of a mother started loathing me.

Anyway, that is also when I started to hate men more than all the others, too. And my mother disowned me. I hate her, lots. My grandma

So, about a week ago, ego loaded cock head William, had me go in his office to do 'paperwork', which then led to him shoving a knife through my pants. Can't lie, it hurt.

I used my taser on him and then locked him in his office and lit it on fire. He burned for a while, till security heard the smoke detectors. They got him out, unfortunately with only a few major injuries.

They couldn't afford to fire me, since I am the best detective in the business, so they just moved me cross-country.

I pulled up to the apartment building on my motorcycle, my gorgeous 848 Ducati superbike. I love this damn bike. I pulled the helmet off my head and grabbed my sort of large bag.

I travel light. I have my black leather motorcycle bag with my phone, Mac book pro, my charger for that and my phone, deodorant, makeup, passport, credit cards, license, a key to my safety deposit box, which I order and filled like two days ago, hacking equipment, like 2 grand and a few change of clothes.

So earlier when I said that my grandma was the only person I could stand. Yeah, well, she is in the hospital, so he already gave me all the money in the will. Since it is going to me. Her husband was a great inventor and made millions of dollars, so that goes to me. So I am filthy rich. But, You would never know that unless I told you, since I'm not a spoiled bitch who flaunts her money.

I buy good quality clothes from like target or whatever and wear them till they are literally in shreds. Brand names are stupid, like Hollister. I have one pair of shoes, a belt, a motorcycle bag, a messenger bag, a leather jacket, and a few shirts and pants. Plus a swimsuit and some lingerie.

I walked to front desk and set my bag on the counter top. The lady at the front were staring at me like I just killed her famiy.

"I want a 1 bedroom apartment with a full size kitchen and bathroom, utilities included, washer/dryer access, a parking spot and on the 8th floor. Is that available?" I said to them.

"Uh… let me check that for you… Ms.?" She said slowly and then scanned a card.

"Manson, Sam Manson."

"Alright Ms. Manson. We have the room you described, but judging on your appearance this room may be a bit pricey. Are you sure you wouldn't like a more affordable suite?" she said and showed me the price. It was 500 a month.

"Here is for the next 4 months."

I laid down my two thousand dollars and grabbed the card out of her hand and walked to the staircase. Once the lady comprehended what had just happened she called after me.

"Ms! The elevator is over there."

"I prefer stairs." And slammed the door to the stair well.

When I arrived to the room, I set my stuff down and went back downstairs and moved my motorcycle to the parking space I was assigned. On my way back to my room, at least 9 people walked past me and stared at me. I wanted to murder them, so I guess it showed on my face.

**Okay, so that is the start. I will try to update in the next 3 or 5 days. I have an idea of how Sam and Danny are going to meet, but if you have any ideas or suggestions that would be great. **

**Kay, thanksbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sam POV.

I woke up early that morning… tired and, well. That's it. Tired. Oh, so tired. That's normal, though. I don't ever sleep through a whole night.

I glance at the clock and it read 4:18 am. Great.

I get up and look at myself in my bathroom mirror. I look fantastic… just kidding. I look like I just got ran over by a truck.

Well, might as well go exercise, since work isn't until 8. Plus, I think they are going to make me work at home since I'm a "psycho". Sure, yeah I'm. a. Fucking. Psycho.

I didn't change yesterday. I'm still wearing a torn up black racer back and some leather pants. So I take those off and hop in the shower. I realize I didn't have any soap or hair care so I use their complimentary ones.

Well, Target is across the street, so I'll go there now. At least I have something to do now. I put on a large black sweater over a black tank and I put on some leggings, **clean **socks (thank you very much), and my combat boots.

I decide it is too early for makeup, even though it is 5 already. I decide not to even waste gas, and start walking out the lobby. The woman at the desk looks really tired but is instantly awake when she hears my boots on the tile.

"Chill out." I say to her as I walk out the front door.

The building is on a fairly quiet road. Especially quiet at 5 in the morning. I walk across to the ATM machine next to the apartment building, which was the bank I purposely made sure was next to the place where my apartment was.

I got out $50 and walk across the road. When I got to Target there were only like a dozen cars parked outside. When I got in I went straight to the food aisle with my cart.

I picked out some fruit and vegetables. I got some tofu and coffee. Then I also got some snacks. I picked up some vitamin water and a gallon of water.

I then went to the bedding section and grabbed some olive green colored sheets and pillowcases, since sheets at apartment's are always gross.

Went to the beauty and picked up some organic and natural, which means vegan, shampoo and conditioner. Of course it smelled like lavender, that is my scent. Ask anyone who is brave enough to come within 2 feet of me.

I also got some makeup remover and soap, also vegan.

I went to the clothes aisle and grabbed a black cardigan for lounging in. And then I went to the shoes aisle and got some more boots. Might as well have a spare, since mine are about to die.

When I got up to the checkup counter the man was looking at the shampoo and then at me.

"Are you sure this is the one you would like? It is natural." He said slowly.

I slam my credit card on the counter and remain quiet. The whole 15 people in the store look at me, but I keep staring at the cashier.

"Okay, your total comes out to $52.81…" He said cautiously.

"Just check me out." I said flatly. He finished and handed me my card.

"Thanks for shopping at target…" He said as I grabbed my bag.

"Thanks for being an asshole." I yelled sarcastically back to him.

I walked to the bank, which was now open. I need to get my taser out of my safety deposit box, so I walk over and go inside.

"I want to get into my safety deposit box." I tell the bank teller before she even has a chance to greet me.

"Uh… all right, follow me." She said while leading me to the back.

Once I got there, I pulled my keys out and opened it. I grabbed my taser and the battery charger for it. I shut it and left. When I walked back in the apartment building, I just ignored the stares from the workers.

I got to the stairwell and made my way up to my apartment, which was room 812. I unlocked the door with my key and sat put my food in the fridge and cupboards and then went to my bedroom.

I sat down and it was quiet for about 2 minutes before I heard noises coming from the wall behind me, which meant my neighbors. I heard a woman crying out and a man moaning, so it was obvious what was going on.

I got up and walked out the door to room 810. I knocked on the door loudly, because I could still hear it going on, so I wanted them to hear me. Then I heard some yelling.

"Tucker! I swear! If you have more girls coming over, I will kill you." The door swung open and a pale man with straight raven black ruffled hair with icy blue eyes stared at me for a few seconds.

"TUCKER! Get your trashy ass out here! NOW!" The guy yelled angrily and walked to the living room of his apartment. He didn't even give me a chance to yell at him. He left the door open, but I just staying outside.

An African American guy came out with a towel around his waist. He looked at then black haired man then at me.

"Well, hello there. You're kind of scary… and I don't remember ordering you, but there's room. I'm Tucker Foley, TF as in too fine." He said winking at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"You're not here for Tucker?" The black haired one asked,

"I'm your new neighbor?" I said.

"Oh, you're the scary girl that everyone has been talking about." Tucker said.

"Go away, Tucker." The black haired man said.

"Oh, I get it, you want to…" "TUCKER! LEAVE NOW!" The dark haired man interrupted. Tucker walked away.

"So you're in room 812?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So, I'm guessing you came over here to get Tucker to shut up. Sorry about him. He can't get a girl, so he buys them." He said.

I turned around to walk back to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, what's you're name?" He asked. I turned around and looked into those blue eyes.

"Sam. Sam Manson." I said quietly.

"Well, hi Sam. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." He said smiling.

I smiled slightly then looked away and then turned around and walked.

"Hey, I'll see you around, right?" He yelled after me.

"I'm your neighbor. What do you think?" I called back before I shut my door.

Wow.

**Yay! For intercourse bringing together people. Literally. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I don't know if you noticed, but in my last chapter, Target was open at 5 am. Yeah, well I was sitting up all fucking night thinking "Well, I should have thought that through…" **

**So now, Target is open at 5 am. Deal with it. It's not really, but let's pretend that there's this new Target called "The Target for people who are up at 5 am". You know, that would look nice on a billboard.**

"**Get To the story!" say my whole two readers.**

**Fine, here we go.**

Chapter 3.

Sam POV.

I was getting ready to head out the door for work when I heard a noise on the balcony I have.

I turn around and see a cat.

"What the hell…? I say, mostly to myself. Like hell I'm talking to a cat.

It was all white and had grey cheetah marking's on it. Oh, It's a white Bengal cat! These are so cute.

"Hey, cat. Where's your owner?" I scooped it up and looked. Girl.

_Meow_

"Great, looks like you're mine, until someone claims you. So you're name is… Meeka." I said to it as I pet it's back and it purred. She sat down like a dog.

_Meow. Meow._

"You're cool." I said. "Lay down." She laid. Wow.

"We should go to the vet." I walked out my door and shut it, and locked it. When I turned around I ran into someone. Meeka got scared and jumped out of my arms and ran down the hall.

"Shit!" I said as I looked up to see a shocked Danny Fenton staring at me with those blue eyes.

"Uh… I'm… Sorry…" He stuttered.

I looked at him confused for a second before ignoring him and running after my cat. Good thing no doors were open and it was just a hallway. I could see her at the end of the corridor.

When I got to her I picked her and shot a glance at Danny, who was still standing bewildered at my door.

"Did you need something?" I called down the hall. He snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Nice cat." He said with a smirk. I scoffed and walked out into the stairwell. When I got out to the garage, I stuck the cat in my rucksack and closed, so she wouldn't get scared… as much. I put on my helmet.

I turned the key and my bike roared to life.

_MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!_

I kicked up my kickstand and set off to the vet, which I had no idea where one was, but I hoped one would just pop into view.

After a while of driving and meowing, I finally spotted an animal clinic. I pulled into the parking lot, parked my bike and walked inside. Everyone stared.

"Ma'am, this is an animal clinic." A snotty girl, who probably didn't get into college so she's working reception at a vet, said to me.

I pulled out Meeka and set her on the counter.

"Sit, Meeka." I said quietly. She sat. I looked at the girl and said, "First appointment, she was a stray. Check if she's chipped. I want all the shots and tests, like other stray cat's get, nothing else. Get her spayed. I'll be back in 5 hours, will that be enough time?"

"Plenty." She said as she wrote down everything.

I laid down my credit card.

"My name is Sam Manson. You want a deposit, now?" I asked her.

"$1 is the least it can be." She said. I put my credit card away and handed her my fifty.

"Bye Meeka." I pet her neck and she licked my finger.

_Meow._

I turned and walked out the door, threw on my helmet and hopped on my bike. I followed the directions to my new workplace and when I got there, I parked in the parking garage.

I walked in with my bag and my helmet. There was a lady working at the front desk. She looked frightened. That's weird, I wonder why. Oh, that's right.

"W-Welcome to… Luna Security… May I h-help you?"

"I'm Sam…antha Manson." I said reluctantly, knowing my old boss probably said Samantha.

"First door on the left on the 8th floor is your office. Fifth door on the right on the 9th floor is Logan's office. He's your new boss." She said so fast, a normal person would never be able to remember.

"Would you like me to write that down?" She said in a bitchy tone, like she had got to me.

"I got it." I said pointing to my head and turned. She looked shocked and embarrassed.

I got to my new office and set my helmet on my desk. Well, it is much nicer than my old one… Oh wait I had a cubical. There were floor to ceiling windows and dark frosted glass doors and walls, since the walls out to the main room were glass.

I had my own bathroom and a couch with a coffee table. The chair was comfy and the desk was nice. There was a cabinet that was empty, so I don't know what will go in there, yet. Probably paperwork and other things I do.

I walked out and up to the 9th floor, to the 5th door on the right. I knocked loudly and waited for an answer.

"What!" I heard a muffled yell.

"It's Sam Manson." I yelled back. I heard some shuffling and a slam of a door.

"Come in." I slowly opened the door and looked in. A man was fixing his tie and hair. The he looked at me. He went wide-eyed for a second before nervously looking at the bathroom door for the 8th time.

"Hey there. Did you find your office okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I would like to get straight to work if that is okay. Do you have anything for me?"

"Well, what are you capable of doing?"

"Anything."

"I mean like field work or analyst work."

"Both."

"Are you qualified? You seem young." He said quizzically.

"I'm qualified. Just give me a case."

"I have only one case right now, and I'm giving it to my other detective, since she has been here longer." He said while looking at the bathroom door.

"Would it be all right if I meet her?" I asked.

"I believe she is on break right now."

"So she won't mind. Great." I said as I walked to the bathroom door and opened it to find a woman sitting on the toilet, wearing just some underwear and a bra.

"Hi, I'm Sam Manson. The new private investigator." I said putting my hand out. She looked shocked.

"Uh… hi…I'm..." she trailed off.

"Claire Pinol, the other detective. Nice to meet you." I finished for her. When she didn't shake my hand I walked back out to Logan.

"Give her the case, if you wish. But you are under using my abilities, rather than taking advantage of them. I'll be in my office." I said as I walked out.

"Wait! You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" He asked.

I just kept walking. 20 minutes later, I was working on a case.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

05/07/2012

**La la la la la la… **

**Between you and I… she could never compare to you.**

**Waiting for your call I'm sick. Call I'm angry. Call I'm desperate for you voice. **

**Wake up. To sun. Cause morning. Does come. **

**Do what you say, hmm that you only meant well, well of course you didn't do what you say, hmm that isn't all for the best, of course it is. Do what you say, hmm and it's just what we need when you decided this what you sayyy, hmm what did she say.**

**What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know. Goes away in the end. You could have it all. My empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt… **

**Oh, hey there. Didn't see you, uhh.**

Chapter 4.

Sam POV.

I ended up staying in the office till about 2 am, working on the case. I had to leave a few times to go to the library and a witness's home. It was a case about a child's divorced parents fighting over custody.

The mother was convinced her ex husband was a drug dealer. Turns out, the mother was the drug dealer and was also abusing her child for the past 3 and a half years. You can guess who got custody.

I had picked up Meeks around 1:30 pm and put her on the couch in my office. She slept all day. Which means she will probably be up all night. Great. I had bought some pet food from the animal clinic, but only enough for one or two days. I also bought a pet carrier so no cat hair would get in my computer.

When I got back to my apartment building I parked my bike and grabbed the carrier with Meeka in one hand and my helmet in the other. My bag was over my shoulder.

I let Meeka out of her carrier and she ran around my room smelling and rubbing up against everything. I put some food for her in a bowl. While she was eating, I realized I left my leather jacket on my bike when I was taking the strap off the pet carrier on my bike. I ran out the door and down the stairs.

I got out to my bike and grabbed my jacket. When I went to the door I came out of on my way out, I noticed it was locked. Then I saw a sign.

_Door hours: 7 am to 11 pm._

_Front door to lobby is unlocked._

"Damn…" I said as I threw on my jacket, since it is cold outside and I have to walk to the other fucking side of the building.

I walked around the first corner looking at the ground. I noticed it was starting to rain. When I walked past he second corner it was in a full on down pour, but I kept the same pace, since I like the rain.

When I walked around the third and last corner, I walked right into someone, and we both fell to the ground.

"ow…" said a man. I looked and saw Danny Fenton. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh hey, sam" he said after he looked up and saw it was me. He picked himself up off the ground and held his hand out for me.

"hi?" I said while getting up, without taking his hand for help.

"What are you doing out at…" He looked at his watch, "3:18 am?"

"Just got back from work, but I could ask you the same." I said back.

"Tucker has some… people over, so I'm going out." He said.

"People?" I said curiously.

"Girls. Tucker has girls over."

I nodded and then I started to walk away when he stopped me.

"Hey, wait. You want to do something?" He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were almost… sad. I would have said no, but something was telling me to say yes. Weird, right?

"Uhh, yeah sure. Why not." I said. "But I need to go to my room to get changed. I wore this all day and yesterday. You can come up, if you want." I added the last part after I saw him look down.

"alright." He said. We took the stair and then when we got to my door I unlocked it with my key, which I forgot I had when I was in the garage. When we got in he looked around and then sat at my island, on one of my IKEA barstools.

"Nice place." He said to before I walked into my room to change. I threw on a clean pair of black legging's and a black racer back tank, which was fairly in good shape. Then I put my long shirt, which went a little below my butt, on over the tank. I put on my Bear Paw boots, which I forgot I picked up at Famous footwear a few weeks ago. I had thrown them in my motorcycle, inside the seat.

I grabbed my wallet and my taser, and threw those in my little cross body bag and then put on some more deodorant and sprayed some of my Chanel COCO mademoiselle perfume on. Then I walked out to find Danny, waiting patiently petting Meeka, who seemed to like him.

"Let's go. Bye Meeka." I said as we exited the room.

_Meow_.

**Review, please! Sorry this one is short. I wanted to have a whole chapter just for the "something" they are doing. **

**And tell me if you know any of the songs I was… singing at the top.**

**Kay, thanks bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Your car or mine?" Danny asked me.

"I don't have a car." I said while we walked to the garage.

"Oh. Well, how do you get around? A cab?" He asked.

I stopped in front of my bike.

"You drive this?" Danny asked me, motioning towards my bike.

"What do you drive?" I said after nodding. He looked at me before pointing to the south section of the parking garage where there were only a few cars; two red and one silver.

"Silver is mine." It was an old version of the BMW X5. I liked it. It was an SUV.

"What year did you get it?" I asked.

"It's a 2004."

"Still have lots of miles?" I asked.

"I don't know, like 120,000."

"Mhhmm…"

"Why are you so interested, anyway?" he said laughing.

"It's a nice car."

"But girl's don't usually like cars very much."

I looked at him for a second.

"…And you're a girl." He said when I didn't reply.

"Good observation." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"You don't talk a lot. Or Smile." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Do I need to?" I asked looking down.

"Nah, talking is overrated." He said laughing.

"You do realize that you talk a lot." I said

"And I'm overrated, so it has to be the truth." He said to me.

I tossed him my helmet and I hopped on my bike.

"Whoa. If we're riding this, you need the helmet."

I looked at him for a second.

"You ever ridden on one of these before?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"You just lied. Hey, don't be scared. I know how to drive it."

"I'm not scared…"

"That's a lie. I know it is, so don't lie again."

"How do you know how to do that?"

"I studied facial features for a few years when I was younger."

"Why?" he asked.

"When you have lots of time and no friends, you find something to do." I said looking back at him.

"What kind of teenager has that kind of time?"

"The kind that sits in a psychiatric institution for a year and a half."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Why I was in the psyche?" He nodded. "Ask me again when we get to wherever we're going." I said.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I just moved here." I looked at him.

"Right… You like frozen yogurt?" He asked getting excited.

I turned the key on my bike and looked at Danny. He stared at me then the bike for a few seconds.

"Get on." I said flatly. He put my helmet on.

"Oh, yeah… right." He said and got on the back of my bike. He put his hands on my shoulders. I grabbed his hand and wrapped them around my waist.

"Hold on tight." I said before kicking up the kickstand and putting the bike in drive. I felt his grip on me get tighter. I put my foot on the ground and skidded in a full circle so I was facing the door out and then drove out, respectably slower than what I would do if I was alone.

"Turn left up here." Danny whispered in my ear after a while of driving. He had loosened up a bit earlier. I turned left and looked around before I saw a sign that read "Yumi's Yogurt". I figured that was it and turned in. Once I parked Danny took my helmet off and hopped off.

"You okay?" I said after noticing him shake a little.

"You're a good driver." He said looking at me. "I'm fine."

I followed him as he stumbled into the door of the yogurt place. It had a cute modern yet urban design. They had a little coffee place inside the same place, so it was a combination of both. There was a fireplace and some couches; I'm guessing Room and Board.

"Welcome to Yumi's Yogurts and Café Star!" A lady said at the front of both counters. I looked around and saw no one. Oh, yeah it's 4 in the morning.

"Hey Danny!" A girl who was really smiley came running from the kitchen.

"Val… I didn't know you worked the late shift." He said. I saw the disgust on his face. Who was this girl?

"I don't. I was out, thought I would come say hi to the chef. What are you doing out at 4 in the morning?" That's when she noticed me. Danny noticed her noticing me.

"Oh... Valerie, this is Sam. Sam, this is Valerie." She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Danny… who is this? And why is she so creepy?" Still here.

"Valerie! She's standing right there." Then she turned to me.

"Would you rather me talk right to your face?" She said talking right in my face.

"How about you tell it to my…" Danny interrupted.

"Sam!"

I shrugged and walked to the counter to order. I got a coffee and some vanilla frozen yogurt. When I got it, I saw Valerie walking out the door and Danny walking towards me.

"Sorry… about her." He said slowly.

"It's fine."

"Don't you want to know who she is?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Only if you want to tell me."

"She's a bitch."

"You don't like her." I stated rather than asking, since I knew the answer.

"Yeah… She is kind of my ex."

"I figured." I said as I walked to a booth in the darkest corner next to the fireplace. Danny was following me. I turned around.

"Aren't you going to go order?" I asked him.

"Right. Be right back." He said.

He came back a few minutes later with some kind of pinkish yogurt and a hot drink, maybe coffee.

"So…?" he looked at me like I knew what he was trying to say. I raised my eyebrows.

"You want to tell me why?" He asked.

"Why I was in the psyche?" He nodded.

"I was the prime suspect for my step dad's murder."

"You killed your dad?"

"Step-dad. But no."

"So why'd you get put into the hospital?"

"I really don't think you want to know the hell that is my past."

"Please?" There was that sadness in his eyes again.

"A few days before his death, I nearly killed him." I said.

"How?" Why must you ask that.

"Let's just say I got his stomach half way up his throat a few times… and then flushed it back down with water."

"And that didn't kill him?" He looked kind of shocked.

"He died a few times. I'd bring him back." I explained.

"But you didn't kill him for good." He asked.

"I did not." He was looking straight at me.

"I believe you…" He said.

"I know." I said. He laughed.

"Wait… so why'd you do that to him in the first place."

"He…liked me a little too much." I said.

"He… did things to you?"

"Not only him. He sold me to this vile camp, though he was a regular there."

"Oh god… Sam… I'm…" he stuttered.

"Stop. I'm over it."

"How do you forget something like that?"

"Oh, I didn't. I'm just over it. I got my revenge."

"How'd you get out of the hospital?" he asked.

"I proved my innocence." I said while taking a sip of my coffee.

"From the hospital?"

"Where else?"

"Okay. So if all this shit happened to you, why are you being so open to me? How can you trust anyone, let alone me?"

"I don't trust easily. You can find anything I'm telling you in a magazine or newspaper. You just haven't looked."

"So you don't trust me?" He asked.

"Trust is earned." I said.

"Well, Sam. I'd like to get to know you." He said smiling.

"Ask away ask… anything you want. Though, I might not answer… by the way." I said.

"Middle name?" he asked. "Elisbeth." I said.

"Your turn. Ask me whatever." He said.

"Middle name." I said. He blushed.

"Oh come on! It can't be so bad that you can't tell me. Of all people… me."

"Fine… it's, uhh… Luka." He said looking down.

"I like that name. I can't believe an actual normal person has heard of it!"

"My parents are far from normal…"

"Damn. Well, it's your turn."

"Birthday?"

"November 8th. Yours?"

"November 2nd!" He was smiling. "What year were you born?" he asked.

"1990." I said. His eyes lit up.

"So you're 6 days older than me." Now the confused face.

"How did you know that?" he asked

"Well, you were happy that we both had birthday's in November and then your eyes lit up again when I said what year. So I just figured you were happy about being born the same year as me, also." I said. He looked at me for a second.

"All right, it's your turn." He told me.

"Rain check. It's almost 6 am. I work in an hour." I said. Walking towards the door.

"Oh shit. Me too." He said getting up and following me.

I watched him cautiously put the helmet back on. I hopped on my bike and waited for him to get on. Once I felt the bike shake a little and his arms around my waist again, I started the bike up. I drove us back to the building where our apartments were.

"Thanks, for hanging out with me. We should do it again." He said as we walked up the stairs.

"Sure, why not." I said. "Bye Danny." I whispered as I unlocked my door and walked in. I heard him utter "bye" as I shut the door.

_Meow._

"What's up cat?" I said as I bent down and pet Meeka.

_Meow. Meow._

"No time to play. I got to go to work."

I changed my clothes and walked out the door in my black studded muscle tank top with a cardigan and some grey sweat pants with my boots. I went back to my bike and skidded out of the garage.

I arrived at my workplace and walked in. There sat the same old cunt that was there last time.

"Hey, girlfriend. How you doin'." I said to her sarcastically as I walked past her. No reply.

"Fine, Bitch!" I yelled back as I headed up the stairs.

When I got to my floor I grabbed some files off my desk and walked to get some coffee. I had two cases. While I was walking I ran into someone and all my papers fell to the ground.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… Sam?" I recognized that voice. It was…

"Danny?"

**What is Danny doing there? Do you think he's there as a client or do you think he is there for something else. **

**Please Review… I'm dying. **

**Some suggestions, as well. Maybe.**

**Kaythanks, bye. **


End file.
